Past Renewed
by Questionablelight
Summary: Sam gets convictions about something she should never have seen before, logically speaking. But has she? And what defines logical?


**Past Renewed**

**Pairings: Sam/Jack… although I don't promise happy endings… you might be able to convince otherwise however, haven't finished it yet.**

**Summary: Sam gets convictions about something she should never have seen before, logically speaking. But has she?**

**Disclaimer: Okay no, I admit I don't own any of this except the plot, although do I really want to lay claim to that? lol**

* * *

"Doctor Jackson; so far I am unsure as to why it is necessary to send SG1 to this planet. As far as I can tell there is no ultimate gain from studying a single wall, even if there is ancient dialogue on it." A slight undertone of annoyance crept into the General's voice. 

Daniel flicked through the slides until stoping on one; a close up of the wall, centred on a geometric pattern.

It caught Sam's attention for some reason, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something. _Of cause it meant something, it was ancient for crying out loud._ She smiled internally at the use of the Colonel's saying, yet still couldn't clear the feeling.

As Daniel focused in closer, turning the image, showing it in different angles the feeling got stronger until….

"It's a doorway"

All heads turned to her. Daniel whom had been in the middle of explaining the contradictions in the pattern to the rest of the wall, pushed his glasses up, and looked at her questionably.

"Uh… Sam; how do you know that?… "

Silence fell.

How _did_ she know that? Teal'c's eyebrow was still raised and the Colonel cleared his voice with an auditable 'Ahem'. They were waiting. Waiting for an answer she couldn't provide.

"Um… I know this sounds weird but I don't actually know, I just know it's a doorway. Apart from that I have no idea"

They all looked at her even more extraordinarily then, and she waited for an O'Neill wise crack; he didn't let her down.

"Carter you feelin' alright? Cause I think I just heard you say 'I have no idea', and we all know that's impossible." The smile he offered took the bite out of the remark, making her smile in return.

"Ahem" All eyes turned back to General Hammond.

"Okay Major, you have a suspicion not based on factual evidence, however, at the moment there is nothing to contradict that theory. SG1 you leave at 1600 hours; just make sure you find some evidence so we know your not nuts" He directed the last part at Sam, a smile to soften the bite, before getting up and leaving the room.

Daniel instantly turned on Sam.

"Okay… come on Sam. What's the theory, you didn't want to look bad in front of Hammond, but seriously what did you base that on? There is no evidence to support it being a doorway… besides it's just a single wall; no room inside".

"I… I just don't know Daniel. I just knew it was a Doorway" She looked at the others for support; however they wanted to know as much as Daniel and support was not forthcoming. "It was like I'd seen it before. Only I don't know where I could have."

"But Sam' he started again, 'We _couldn't_ have seen it before. I ran a similarity analysis of other artefacts. There were no matches to anything; not ancient, not anything else." His voice was persuasive, as he if really thought she knew the answer and withheld it.

Carter was getting annoyed, he could tell. Any minute now she would say something dismissive to Daniel, look at him and Teal'c, right before walking out that door. She would go to her lab and create a plausible theory, just to explain it to herself, if no-one else.

"Sam…?" Daniel continued when he only received silence as an answer.

"Look Daniel-'Yep… here it came'- I don't know alright? If I knew I'd tell you. I've got work to do on the Shield that SG5 brought back before we leave, see you later guys". And with one last look at them all, she promptly left.

Now with Carter gone though, there was no way he was hanging around waiting for Danny-boy to start complaining to him about how Carter wouldn't tell him, which would lead to the 'why Carter wouldn't tell him', which would lead to the 'could _you _go ask her, she'd tell _you_…'. Yep no way was he hanging around for that.

"Well it's been nice guys… but I've got an office just calling my name."

Okay it was a big fat lie he acknowledged as he walked out of the briefing room and made his way down to Carter's Lab. He wouldn't go into that Office unless he was restrained and dragged in there; actually come to think of it he wasn't too sure of where it was anyway.

When he got there, Carter was surrounded by roughly a hundred bits of techno junk, which was more than likely very important to the running of the gadget she referred to earlier. However Carter herself was staring into space and didn't even notice his arrival, which spoke volumes as to how preoccupied she was currently.

And as much as he might've liked standing there watching her all day, it didn't do well to dwell on fantasies. This being what prompted him to say the first thing that popped into his head… and definitely not the brightest.

"So Carter… Care to explain the little display in there."

Nope… really, really not the brightest as she turned and gave him the best death glare she could without being insubordinate; which was by no means any less effective than the real thing.

"No Sir, I wouldn't" She gave him the barest of acknowledgment before she picked up random metal bits and placed them together. They slotted in place with a loud 'click'.

It was then that he showed her his peace offering. He'd bypassed the commissary on his way here and swiped some Red and Blue Jell-O, as well as two spoons. He placed them on the bench and in return was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Sir."

"Anytime Carter"

They ate in companionable silence. Sam; running theories through her head, and Jack; just enjoying the sweet taste of Red Jell-O. In his opinion there was no substitute with the exception of maybe beer. But did that really count? No he decided Beer was in a whole new ball game, there could be no comparison.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Yes well that was just the start, more of a prologue than anything else… anyone want to start guessing already?… I'm curious if anyone can figure it out. **

**Reviews are kindly appreciated. Constructive advice even more so. **


End file.
